kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тецуя Куроко
|kanji = 黒子 テツヤ |gender = Мужской |age = 16 |height = Сейрин: 168 см (5' 6") Тейко: 155 см (5' 1") |weight = 57 кг (126 фунтов) |birthday = 31 Января, Водолей |blood type = A (II) |team = Тейко (раньше) Сейрин Команда Vorpal Swords |teiko = yes |position = ? |talent = Перенаправление Ураганный Пасс Циклон Взрывной Пасс Невидимая Обводка Взрывной Пасс Два Невидимость Обратная невидимость Фантомный бросок Почти "Глаз Императора" |first appearance manga = Глава 1 |first appearance anime = Эпизод 1 |vomic voice = Ами Кошимизу |anime voice= Кеншо Оно }} ' Тецуя Куроко' (黒子 テツヤ, Kuroko Tetsuya) - главный персонаж манги и аниме Баскетбол Куроко. Он был Призрачным Шестым Игроком Поколения Чудес. Специализируется на перенаправлении и пассах. Теперь, как постоянный игрок школы Сейрин, намеревается довести свою команду и Кагами Тайгу к вершине Японии. Внешность Невысокий, не очень спортивный и абсолютно незаметный, чем часто пользуется в игре, чтобы неожиданно перехватывать мячи и передавать непредсказуемые для противника пасы. У него светло-голубые волосы и голубые глаза. Его кожа довольно бледная. На играх носит бело-красно-черную форму Сейрин с номером 11. Так же часто можно за метить на его руках черные напульсники. Его баскетбольные кроссовки белого цвета с синей полосой. Когда он не тренируется или не участвует в матчах, носит свою школьную форму: стандартный японский гакуран. Черный пиджак с воротником до подбородка с синими линиями на рукавах и вертикально в середине и черные брюки. Порой после сна у него на голове можно заметить беспорядок, сопровождаемый возгласом товарищей - "Причеши волосы!".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 60, Стр. 3 Личность Куроко невозмутимый и прямолинейный человек. Он очень трудолюбивый и всегда ставит потребности команды выше своих собственных. Он довольно мрачный и незаметный, что хорошо сочетается с его способностью отвлечения. Также он проявляет большое уважение по отношению к игрокам, страстно любящим баскетбол, и считает, что в то время как сэмпаями гордятся, к кохаям проявляют уважение.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 24, Стр. 3 Несмотря на то, что Куроко изначально добрая натура, он может стать и яростно разозленным, как, например, в игре против команды Кирисаки Дайчи, игроки которой прибегали к незаметному нарушению правил, травмируя своих соперников. Его аура поменялась настолько резко, что Кагами даже испытал страх, увидев Куроко таким.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 103, Стр. 7 Когда Тецуя злится, очень сложно победить его, поскольку он переполнен боевым духом. Кроме того, осознать настоящий ужас от состояния Куроко можно, когда в таком состоянии ярости он еще и начинает отчитывать объект своего гнева.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 5, Стр. 17 Он метафорически называет себя "Тенью".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 30 Это означает, что он играет в паре с кем-то (своим "светом"), и чем ярче становится его "Свет", тем сильнее начинает играть и он. Под "Светом" он подразумевает игрока-напарника, который во время его Средней Школы был Аомине, а сейчас в Старшей Школе - Кагами. Вне баскетбольной площадки, несмотря на свою незаметность, Куроко довольно успешно общается с девушками. Кагами, Аомине и Кисе всегда сильно удивляются, видя, как легко Куроко может поднять настроение Момои. Он хорошо знает, как вести себя на свидании.Баскетбол Куроко: Экстрa 2 Был момент, когда Куроко даже поучал Кагами о необходимости вести себя более деликатно с девушками более деликатно. ]] В целом, Куроко очень спокоен и рационален, однако, он порой попадает или сам создает забавные ситуации. В одной из "Оговорок" он говорит, что может стать заметным и делает это, натягивая куртку на голову, заставляя таким образом людей неосознанно взглянуть на него и посмеяться. Бывают моменты, когда он использует свою способность отвлечения, чтобы убежать, или когда он опаздывает на игру, но делает вид, что всегда был там с самого началаБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 81, Стр. 11 (до тех пор, пока Кагами не обратил внимание на пот на его лбу, указывающий на то, что он все-таки опоздал и бежал всю дорогу до школы). Хотя изначально он холоден по отношению к товарищам по команде, он постепенно проявляет заинтересованность и начинает более добродушно и открыто выражать себя рядом с друзьями. Так же, как оказалось, он питает слабость к милым животным. Куроко даже однажды принес в клуб найденного щенка, которого позже назвали Тецуя #2 за схожесть взгляда пронзительных голубых глаз, как у Куроко. История ]] Увидев в 5 классе трансляцию баскетбольного матча по телевизору, Куроко очень заинтересовался этой игрой и начал играть в баскетбол на ближайшей площадке. Там он подружился с мальчиком Шигехиро Огивара, который и научил его играть. Когда их пути разошлись, они договорились когда-нибудь встретиться на игре, представляя каждый свою Среднюю Школу.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 204, Стр. 4 В первый день в Средней Школе Тейко Куроко решил присоединиться к баскетбольной команде. Он удивлен, увидев в спортивном зале, как много желающих попасть в этот клуб. На тот момент помощник тренера Наото Санада объясняет ему, что клуб Тейко - очень сильный и популярный, выигрывая чемпионаты из года в год. Позже Санада объясняет новичкам и систему клуба: вначале надо показывать свои навыки и пройти тест, по результатам которого участников распределят по трем составам. Куроко стремится к первому составу, но из-за своих не выдающихся физических способностей попадает в третий.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 204, Стр. 16 Стремясь попасть в первый состав, Куроко начинает усиленно тренироваться, даже в опустевшем зале после окончания тренировок. Из-за постоянных звуков мяча вечером из спортзала, игроки в шутку начали говорить, что там завелось приведение. В один из вечеров, с целью найти более пустую площадку и посмотреть на "приведение", к нему присоединяется сильнейший игрок первого состава Аомине. Аомине не делал различий в уровнях игроков, поэтому они быстро подружились и начали вместе тренироваться. Своей любовью и страстью к игре Куроко завоевал доверие и уважение Аомине, который не раз говорил, что хочет побыстрее сыграть с ним в основном составе. Даже после упорных тренировок, Куроко все еще не в состоянии достичь даже второго состава, и помощник тренера посоветовал ему уйти из клуба, не находя перспектив для игрока с самыми низкими показателями. Когда Куроко пошел сообщить Аомине о своих сомнениях об уходе из баскетбольной команды, друг побудил его остаться, сказав, что он восхищается его любовью к баскетболу, стремлением к победе, а такой игрок не может просто так уйти.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 124, Стр. 10 Оставшись в клубе, Куроко однажды заметил игрок первого состава Сейджуро Акаши. Он сказал, что способности и возможности Куроко полностью отличается от других игроков. Акаши дал советы и наставления Куроко, которые помогли ему развивать его талант. В конце концов тренер также дал ему шанс, и в одном матче Куроко был замечен. Именно тогда он впервые открыл и разработал свою "невидимость" и перенаправление мяча, который прекрасно реализовывал Аомине. Куроко стал "шестым призрачным игроком" основного состава команды, которую чуть позже назвали Поколением Чудес. На играх он носил форму Тейко с номером 15. На втором году обучения он стал личным инструктором для только вступившего Кисе.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 62.5, Стр. 4 Изначально Кисе не обрадовался, что такого слабого на его взгляд игрока поставили его инструктором. Однако, после матча со вторым составом он увидел его настоящие способности и полностью поменял свое мнение о нем, подружился, проникшись уважением. Так же в Тейко он познакомился с Сацуки Момои. Он щедро подарил ей редкое подарочное-мороженое, а позже на игре она была настолько поражена стилем игры Куроко, что постепенно влюбилась в него.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 38, Стр. 14 Кроме того, на втором год обучения он стал свидетелем стремительного роста силы Аомине. В то время, как рост остальных игроков Поколения чудес был выше среднего, рост Аомине прогрессировал с невероятной скоростью. В результате его друг начал смотреть на всех свысока, не находя на играх достойного соперника. Будучи очень близкими друзьями, Куроко искренне пытался убедить Аомине не оставлять интерес к баскетболу, так как в будущем он обязательно найдет достойного соперника. Но при растущем количеством сокрушительных выигрышей Аомине все больше изменялся и отдалялся. На одном из матчей он подошел к Куроко и сказал, что он считает Тецу неправым, и он никогда не найдет соперника лучше, чем он сам. Именно тогда он впервые проигнорировал его приветствие-"удар кулаком", которое являлось их своеобразным символом дружбы.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 41, Стр. 17 Сюжет Представление Кайджо против Сейрин Межшкольные Возвращение Киеши Зимний Кубок Способности Хоть у Куроко не сильное телосложение, он не отличается быстротой, выносливостью и отточенной техникой, но все же каждый раз он выполняет значительную роль на площадке. Обладая великолепной наблюдательностью, он прекрасно умеет быть невидимым для зрения других людей. Куроко может выполнять незаметные и ловкие проходы, невообразимые перехваты и быстрые перенаправления мяча игрокам своей команды. Порой из-за его невидимости он может получить травму от более внушительного по телосложению игрока. Кроме того, его умения не могут действовать одинаково эффективно на протяжении всего игрового периода. Противники привыкают к его "невидимости" и тактике перенаправления, поэтому часто Куроко садят на скамейку запасных, выводя в игру в самые решающие и значимые моменты. С первого взгляда, его позиция в игре - это нечто среднее между разыгрывающим и легким форвардом. Однако, однозначно отнести его к одной из 5 позиции в баскетболе чрезвычайно трудно. Перенаправление Благодаря своей неприметности и "невидимости", во время матчей на площадке Куроко действительно трудно заметить. На основе своей неприметности он развил свой главный навык - "перенаправление", или отклонение.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 209, Стр. 17 Используя свои впечатляющие результаты по наблюдению за людьми, Куроко исключительно точно улавливает момент переключения внимания оппонента на нечто другое, что позволяет ему действовать неожиданно. Когда противник не может видеть его, то Курок с легкостью перехватить мяч у него и отдать пас. Это происходит настолько быстро, что противники просто не могут уловить игрока, который сделал передачу. Данная техника ("отклонение") способствуют усилению невидимости Куроко и именно из-за ее использования и появилось название "призрачный игрок". Куроко использует "перенаправление" в парной игре со своими товарищами по команде в стиле "пас-бросок". Поэтому перед непосредственной отдачей паса, он должен установить зрительный контакт с игроком, которому собирается сделать передачу. Это делает последнего "зеркалом" в позиции Куроко, что и является основным уязвимым моментом приема "перенаправления". Защитник просто должен смотреть не на него, а на более близких игроков, чтобы понять, в какую сторону Куроко отдаст свой пас.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 126, Стр. 13 Впервые "перенаправление" был в состоянии остановить капитан Тоо - Шоичи Имаёши. В следствии использования новых приемов Куроко, требующих более значительного удержания мяча в руках (таких как "невидимая обводка", или "фантомный бросок"), его эффект незаметности присутствия на площадке значительно сократился. Это было основной причиной, почему экс-капитан Поколения Чудес - Акаши - сказал ему отрабатывать именно свою "невидимость" и "перенаправление", а не броски. Misdirection.gif|Куроко переключает внимание Kuroko steal.gif|Куроко выбивает мяч у касаматсу своим перенаправлением Misdirection eye-contact.gif|Куроко устанавливает контроль глаз с его напарником в пасе Невидимый пасс thumb|Невидимый пас Куроко для [[Кагами]] Исходя из своей уникальной способности отклонения, Куроко часто демонстрирует в игре перенаправление траектории мяча лишь легким касанием игры. Данный тип паса исключительно сложно прервать или предвидеть, поэтому он всегда приводит к забитым мячам в корзину противника. Это позволяет назвать Куроко одним из самых незаменимым игроком-распасовщиком в игре. Основной силой "невидимого паса", по словам Мидоримы, является особенность перехвата траектории мяча Куроко, которая не длится долгое время, то есть непосредственно контакт с мячом сводится до минимума благодаря отклонению. Взрывной пас thumb|"Взрывной пас" от Куроко В дополнение к его основным используемым в игре пасам, Куроко также может "подтолкнуть" мяч своему товарище по команде еще сильнее и быстрее. Обычно он переходит к данным пасам, когда оппоненты приспосабливаются к его незаметным пасам и начинают постепенно их перехватывать. При взрывном пасе, когда Куроко получает мяч, он ударяет по нему с большей силой с передачей определенного ускорения в направлении свободных игроков в команде. Сила этого паса чрезвычайно увеличивается, и мяч также перемещается очень быстро, поэтому его часто называют пламенным, или ускоряющимся пасом. Однако, из-за очевидной мощи данного паса только некоторые игроки могут успешно принять его. При его учебе в Тейко только игроки Поколения Чудес были способны результативно получать в матчах такой тип паса. В команде Сейрин Куроко передавал взрывной пас в основном Кагами и только иногда Киеши.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 78, Стр. 16 Но после значительной физической подготовки и ряда тренировочных лагерей под руководством Рико и ее отца, почти все старшеклассники в Сейрин стали способными принять данный пас, хотя, по словам Хьюга, это и до сих пор было достаточно болезненно. Во время турнира по стритболу Киеши Теппей также заметил, что может принимать взрывные пасы от Куроко, но не постоянно. Взрывной пас 2 thumb|"Взрывной пас 2" Это новая, усовершенствованная версия взрывного паса. Главным отличием "взрывного паса 2" является то, что вместо простого удара ладонью по мячу, Куроко добавляет еще и сильное вращение движением руки по кругу, что в свою очередь создает определенную центробежную силу при передаче. Это схоже с траекторие пули, которая вылетает из пистолета. Сила паса настолько увеличивается, что даже смогла оттолкнуть руку Аса Поколения Чудес Дайки Аомине. Данный тип паса Куроко выучил во время зимнего тренировочного лагеря по наставлению отца тренера Сейрин - Кагетора Айда. Циклон-пас thumb|"Циклон пас" от Куроко [[Кагами]] При определенной расстановке на площадке, Куроко иногда может передать "циклон пас", при котором он с мячом в руке вращается несколько раз вокруг себя, подобно метанию, что заставляет при выпускании перелететь мячу на другой конец площадке. Данный пас, подобно циклону, очень мощный и при своем быстром прорыве непрерывно сохраняет скорость на всей траектории полета. "Циклон-пас" очень похож на "Лазерный луч Итиро" (Итиро - известный японский бейсболист, специализирующийся на подаче мяча). Впервые в сюжете Куроко продемонстрировал данный тип паса Кагами во время игры против Шутоку, как ответ на быструю контратаку снайперского броска Мидоримы.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 26, Стр. 16 Невидимый проход Vanishing Drive on Midorima.png|Невидимый проход Vanishing Drive on Takao.png|Невидимый проход против Такао Kuroko duck-in.png|Куроко в поле зрения оппонента Kagami misdirection.png|Переключение внимания на Кагами thumb|200px|Невидимый проход thumb|200px|Объяснение "невидимого прохода" После сокрушительного поражения в матче с Аомине, Куроко стал усиленно тренироваться над развитием своего собственного свой стиля игры. Исполняя роль разыгрывающего и отдающего пасы на площадке, Куроко ранее применял свою "невидимость" и "отклонение", чтобы свести время соприкосновения с мячом к минимуму. Однако, он смог преодолеть эту уязвимую сторону, развил способность "незаметно" проходить мимо оппонента во время дриблинга, создавая при этом уникальный "невидимый проход". Данная техника оказалась достаточно эффективной в противостоянии с игроками Эта техника оказалась достаточно эффективной, чтобы пройти через защиту Поколения Чудес, и даже в противостоянии с опекой "ястребиного глаза" Такао.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 91, Стр. 22 Развернутое объяснение данной способности было дано Мидоримой и Такао в повторной встрече команды Сейрин против Тоо. Основа данной техники заключается в перекрестно-диагональное передвижении Куроко именно в ту сторону, где поле зрения противника не действует. Куроко наклоняется в определенный угол зрения противника именно в тот удачно выбранный момент, когда соперник наиболее отвлечен игровой ситуацией. То есть одним из обязательных условий "невидимого прохода" Куроко - это наличие Кагами на заднем фоне в поле зрения противника.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 119, Стр. 5 Своем эффектным присутствием Кагами на слабо уловимые мгновения привлекает внимание оппонента, что и делает возможным для Тецуи успешно обойти мимо игрока, веля мяч. На данный момент единственному, кому удалось остановить "невидимый проход" Куроко, является Аомине. При их общем столкновении он просто закрыл глаза, таким образом, просто свел отвлечение Кагами на ноль. Благодаря своим усиленным рефлексам и тесной командной игре в Тейко, Аомине смог прервать обход, проследовав дыханию Куроко.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 119, Стр. 14 Обратная невидимость thumb|Эффект "обратной невидимости" Способность "обратной невидимости" проявилась после доведения до совершенства предыдущей техники Куроко - "невидимого прохода". При упорных тренировках Куроко осознал, что успешное демонстрирование в матчах его "отклонения" и "перенаправления" внимания может быть использовано и ав обратную сторону, то есть в момент когда его присутствия на площадке становится заметным, он наоборот привлекает внимание соперника на себя, как будто внезапно появляется игрок под номером 10. Преднамеренно не используя свою "невидимость", Куроко дает возможность своим товарищам по команде воспользоваться "невидимой" атакой. Суть данного эффекта: прекращение Куроко игры в его стиле в пользу предоставления другим игрокам Сейрин возможности свободного использования "невидимого прохода".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 128, Стр. 15 Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 129, Стр. 4 thumb|Применение техники "обратной невидимости" на Сакураи Как бы то ни было, существует и ряд уязвимых моментов данной техники. Во-первых, к ней модно прибегать только в конце матча, исходя из очевидного временного лимита использования данной техники. Как и при использовании "невидимых пасов" со временем соперник привыкает к этому приему и обходит "невидимость". В добавлении ко всему, Куроко применяет на себе роль 10-ти кагами, привлекая на ctmt внимание, что значительно сказывается на его выносливости. Во-вторых, используя данную технику, Куроко тем самым открывает секрет его действия. Это означает, что Сейрин не смогут в дальнейшем противопоставить "обратную невидимость" на одном и том же сопернике. Так, в возможной будущей игре против столь сильной команды, как Тоо, Сейрин необходимо иметь другие тузы в рукаве.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 129, Стр. 11 Призрачный бросок Kuroko's shooting form.png|Стойка при "призрачном броске" Phantom Shot.png|"Призрачный бросок" Куроко Kuroko prepares to shoot.png|Касаматсу отступает назад при броске... Kasamatsu blocks Kuroko.png|.. и блокирует "призрачный бросок" В предстоящей встречи с Йосен Куроко четко осознавал свое уязвимое место, так как противники точно знали о его неспособности забивать мячи в кольцо. Именно поэтому Тецуя решил отработать свой бросок. После долгих самостоятельных тренировок он попросил помощи у Аомине. Последний, поняв абсолютную безнадежность Куроко в бросках, порекомендовал ему отказаться от стандартной техники и "отдать пас кольцу", используя свою ладонь. Таким образом, Аомине заметил, что если обычный игрок при броске использует запястье и кончики пальцев, то Куроко в этом случае испытывает явное неудобство при измерении дистанции до кольца.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 149, Стр. 5 thumb|256px|Разъяснения "призрачного броска" Благодаря подсказке Аомине, Куроко смог довести до совершенства свой собственный вид броска в корзину - "призрачный бросок". Его суть заключается в использовании ладони при подбрасывании мяча в сторону кольца, в следствии чего Курок принимает очень нетипичную начальную позицию.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 150, Стр. 5 Более того, изначально мяч находится в более низкой позиции: вместо отбрасывания от уровня головы, Куроко отталкивает мяч ладонью от груди, что заставляет противника смотреть более низко. Таким образом, при быстром изначальном выбрасывании Куроко делает траекторию мяча недосягаемой для поля зрения оппонента.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 191, Стр. 11 Используя "невидимый бросок", именно Куроко забил самое первое очко в игре против Йосен, обойдя Мурасакибару - самого высокого игрока в баскетбольной Лиге всех турниров. Тецуя повторно прибегал к данному типу броска на протяжении всего матча против Йосен, и Мурасакибара так и не смог блокировать ни один из его бросков, хотя Куроко и сам несколько раз промахивался. Секрет остановки "призрачного броска" заключается именно в положении Куроко. Чтобы блокировать мяч, оппоненту надо сделать шаг назад, увеличив тем самым расстояние до Куроко. Это приведет к более расширенному поле обозрения и сделает траекторию мяча видимой. Касаматсу был первым, кто осознал это, после чего успешно использовал при блокировке "броска" Куроко.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 191, Стр. 7 Почти Глаз Императора Kuroko's_EE.png|Глаз Куроко в близком рассмотрении Kuroko blocks Akashi.png|Куроко предсказывает движения Кагами Kuroko steals the ball from Akashi.png|...и перехватывает мяч у Акаши В матчах, используя свой навык "перенаправления", Куроко должен был считывать действия игроков своей команды, их планы по развитию своей игры с высокой точность, чтобы иметь возможность выбрать наиболее подходящее время для паса. Именно из-за наивысшего уровня командной игры, достигнутого в Сейрин, "глаза" Куроко позволяли предугадывать будущее развитие игры значительно точнее и дальше "глаз" Акаши, который не был в состоянии довериться своей команде в полной мере.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 263, Стр 14 "Глаз Императора" Куроко имеет ряд отличий с данной способностью Акаши, что позволяет его назвать "Квази-Императорским Глазом" (почти). В большей степени почти "Глаз Императора" Куроко может предвидеть действия игроков своей команды, нежели противников, в то время как Акаши своим "глазом" может и то и другое. Именно обучаясь и совершенствую свой навык "Перенаправления", Куроко научился замечать малейшие изменения в действиях других игроков, тем самым умело анализируя и предвидя дальнейший исход игрового момента. В тесном сотрудничестве с игроками Сейрин он также установил высший уровень доверия, что значительно увеличило скорость анализа квази-императорского глаза Куроко.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 263, Стр. 15 Прием "алле-оп" Кагами-Куроко ]] Прием "алле-оп" - это очень часто используемая техника в командной игре Куроко и Кагами. При попытке оппонента передачи паса Куроко, используя свое "перенаправление" перехватывает мяч и бросает его в сторону корзины. После этого Кагами совершает высокий прыжок, подхватывает мяч и забивает данк. Впервые данный прием был продемонстрирован в игре против Академии ШинкьеБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 15, Стр. 4, а затем и в матче против команды Сейхо.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 22, Стр. 7 Отношения Тайга Кагами Куроко и Кагами - лучшие друзья. Их первая встреча произошла при вступлении в баскетбольную команду Старшей школы Сейрин. После того, как они поняли, что их собственные такие разные стили прекрасно взаимодополняют друг друга в игре, они договорились стать лучшими игроками в Японии. Применяя свою командную игру в матчах, Кагами и Куроко понимают друг друга на высоком уровне, что позволяет с уверенность назвать их высокоэффективным дуэтом-новичков Сейрин.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 22, Стр. 7 Куроко назвает тип их совместной игры - "свет и тень". В то время как Кагами выступает в качестве "света", Куроко всегда поддерживает его как "тень". Чем сильнее становится "свет", тем ярче и больше его "тень".Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 31 При встречи с Момои, она сказала Куроко, что его парная игра с Кагами напоминает ей их прошлый игровой дуэт с Аомине во времена Тейко. Помимо баскетбола Куроко также хорошо ладит с Кагами. Они сидят за соседними партами, много общаются в повседневной жизни после занятий. Их доверительный уровень настолько высок, что Куроко даже позволяет себе общаться с Кагами в немного комичном виде, иногда передразнивая его по-доброму. Они также могут поддержать друг друга в критические момента матча, или поделиться положительными впечатлениями и воспоминаниями. Именно благодаря дружбе и командной игре с Кагами стиль игры Куроко смог стать в противопоставление другим из Поколения Чудес. Дайки Аомине Аомине был лучшим другом Куроко, а также его "светом" на играх в Средней школе Тейко. Изначально Аомине находился в первом составе клуба, а Куроко всего лишь в в третьем составе. Однако, по словам Аомине, если ты любишь баскетбол, то это не имело никакого значения. Они долгое время вместе тренировались вне основного времени и быстро подружились. Именно тогда, Аомине стал называть Куроко по-дружески Тецу. Когда Тецуя попал в основной состав, его игра и пасы была полностью синхронизирована с Дайки, выступающими на позиции бомбардира. Однажды Аомине даже сказал, что хоть они и отличаются, но баскетбол их сближает. Наблюдая за их хорошо отлаженной игрой, Мидорима сказал, что их стили настолько подходят друг другу, что это даже вызывает у него раздражение. Вне баскетбольной площадки они также проводили много времени, например общаясь или кушая эскимо после матчей. Со увеличением силы Аомине сильно изменился, и в конечном итоге утратил свою страсть к баскетболу, поскольку выигрывал матчи без особых усилий. Куроко пытался убедить его в том, что он когда-нибудь встретит достойного соперника, но в очередной раз в Тейко Аомине убеждался в слабой воле своих противников, столкнувшихся с его неудержимой силой. В конечном счете, он заявил, что только он сам может победить себя. И после этого Аомине стал отдаляться, и Тецуя покинул команду. Когда они встретились вновь на турнире Старших Школ, Аомине по прежнему показывал то же отношение, что и в последний год Тейко. Так например, когда Мидорима предупредил его о предстоящей серьезной встречи со школой за которую выступает Куроко, Аомине в очередной раз выразил высокомерие и безразличие. В тот день их матча он даже просыпает начало, приходя только на вторую половину. Однако, это не мешает ему полностью разгромить Сейрин, а также все приемы Куроко. После одержанной победы Аомине открыто сказал Куроко, что разочарован в его избранном стиле игры, и уверен, что он никогда не сможет победить его. Во время матча их повторного матча на первом раунде Зимнего Кубка состоялся долгожданный для Курок матч-реванш. Вначале Тоо держали инициативу, но постепенно Курок удивил Аомине своим улучшенным взрывным пасом и "невидимым" проходом. Но спустя некоторое время Аомине сокрушительно остановил все передачи и обводы Куроко, полностью подавив его. После этого матч во многом перешел в соперничество между Кагами и Аомине, находящимся в то время на одинаковом уровне развития сил. Неожиданно для всех Куроко сумел вернулся в игру и использовал свое новый прием - "обратную невидимость", который помог Сейрин сократить разрыв в очках. Курок даже сумел заставил Аомине впервые промахнуться мимо кольца. На пике своего волнения и концентрации Аомине вошел в "Зону" - потоковое состояние наивысшего уровня рефлексов и реакции. Кагами также последовал его примеру и вошел в "Зону", и на последних секундах их противостояния последний все-таки смог одержать нелегкую победу над Аомине. За то, что Куроко подарил ему истинного противника и заставил его сыграть во всю силу Аомине проникся благодарностью к своему другу. После матча Дайки с Тецуей по их общей традиции ударили кулакам в приветствии, пообещав друг другу встретиться в матче еще раз. Из-за проигрыша в этом тяжелом матче Аомине вернул себе былую страсть к баскетболу и наслаждение игрой, а также вновь стал воспринимать Куроко как своего друга. В последствии он даже согласился ему помочь в умении попадать в кольцо, которое потом легло в основу его "фантомного" броска. Рета Кисе Во времена учебы в Тейко Куроко был первым наставником Кисе, непосредственно перед его переходом в первый состав. Тецуя не воспринимал непочтительность Кисе к себе, и даже игнорировал громкие вызовы последнего по сражаться за место в основном составе Тейко. Тем не менее, Куроко уважал энтузиазм Кисе, обучая его одному из принципов игры: наиболее важным для команды является то, что игрок считает нужным сделать ради неё. Позже в их совместном матче Кисе увидел и по достоинству оценил способности Куроко, как "призрачного" игрока. После этого он проникся глубоким уважением к нему, считая, что стиль игры Тецуи относится к своеобразному виду самопожертвования на благо общей пользы команды. Именно это самоотверженная "жертва" для команды сделало Курок в глазах Кисе по настоящему удивительным. Куроко стал одним из немногих людей, кого Кисе признал по достоинству и начал называть "Курокочи". Уже при их встречи во времена Старшей Школы, Кисе всегда проявлял чрезмерную дружелюбность и активность, называя их самыми лучшими друзьями. Однако, сам Куроко отрицал, утверждая, что они были просто товарищами в команде. Куроко открыто выражал апатичность по отношению к сверхактивности Кисе, и порой попрекая последнего, если тот "перегибал палку". В фанбуке Кисе даже сказал, что Куроко был единственным близким ему человеком в Тейко, в то время, как Куроко ответил, что он был близок с Аомине. Тем не менее, на всю возможную "холодность" Тецуя однажды сказал, что всегда уважает Кисе как баскетбольного игрока, чувствуя особую ответственность в качестве его первого наставника. Он всегда верил в его способности и даже сказал ему, что не будет удивлен в любом случае, будь то Аомине или Кисе победителем в матче между Тоо и КайджоБаскетбол Куроко: Глава 68, Стр. 13 Кисе был благодарен за такую поддержку. Когда Кисе стоял на грани отчаяния и был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться своему давнему противнику - Шого Хаизаки, именно Куроко, встав с трибун. громко прокричал слова-поддержки для Кисе.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 172, Стр. 16 То, что Куроко верит в его, предали Кисе огромные силы и он смог превзойти "себя" - применив в действии "идеальные копии" всех игроков Поколения Чудес, чтобы окончательно сокрушить Хаизаки. Позже, в их совместной полуфинальной игре, Куроко признался что всегда воспринимал Кисе, как своего истинного соперника. Это было большим толчков для Кисе, своеобразное признание его способностей и сокрушительной силы заставило его с новыми силами проявить в себе дух соперничества.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 184, Стр. 15 Сацуки Момои Куроко и Момои познакомились еще в Средней Школе Тейко. Изначально, Момои не обращала на Куроко активного внимания, в первую очередь, из-за его незаметности. Однако, увидев способности Куроко в игре, она была поражена его удивительным и неповторимым талантом, и особенно тем, что именно его технику она так и не могла "расшифровать" аналитически. На тот момент Момои не знала о скрытом внутри нее чувстве влюбленности и просто относилась к Куроко с восторгом. Однажды Куроко подарил ее очень редкую выигрышную палочку от эскимо, и именно тогда Момои поняла, что окончательно влюбилась в него.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 38, Стр. 14 В дополнительном рассказе серии "Replace" было показано, как однажды Куроко защитил Момои от 5-ти наглых старшеклассников, вызвав их на баскетбольный матч. Это еще больше укрепила чувства Момои. Во время их общей учебы в Тейко, будучи менеджером в команде, Момои всяческими способами проявляла свое внимание и чувства, однако, Куроко реагировал на все эти проявления достаточно нейтрально, хоть влюбленность Момои была очевидна для всех окружающих. Таким образом, Момои искренне считает Куроко своим парнем, хотя сам Тецуя продолжает это отрицать. Они порой ходили на свидание, но если Момои видела в этом романтический подтекст, то Куроко считал это проявлением их совместной дружбы. Тем не менее, он проявляет к девушке очевидную доброту и галантность, защищает её и всегда при необходимости поддерживает. Он часто при необходимости провожает Момои домой вечером. Благодаря его прекрасному знанию о необходимости бережного и чуткого отношения к девушкам, Куроко может поддержать Сацуки в трудный момент. Также он доказал, что хорошо знает, как вести себя на свиданиях. Перед Зимним Кубком, когда Момои расстроилась из-за грубого отношения Аомине, Куроко легко нашел слова, чтобы подбодрить девушку. Однако, до сих пор их отношения. как парень-девушка, можно считать неофициальными. Шинтаро Мидорима Как и другие игроки Поколения Чудес Куроко и Мидорима признают и уважают способности друг друга. Однако, сам Куроко признается, что ему труднее всего ладить с именно Мидоримой. По словам Шинтаро, это из-за несовместимости их типов крови. Также его ужасно раздражает выбор Куроко в качестве своей Старшей Школы - Сейрин. Так как он признает его способности, как сильного противника, Мидорима вначале был разочарован его выбором "слабой" и молодой команды, которая не могла бы дать раскрыться потенциалу Куроко в полную меру во время матча.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 27, Стр. 17 В отличие от Аомине, который понимает игру Куроко благодаря своим инстинктам и их прежней синхронизации и партнерству, Мидорима хорошо понимает именно теоретические аспекты способностей Куроко. Однажды Куроко открыто заявил, что Мидорима умен, но порой ведет себя очень глупо. Например, в споре с Кисе о лучшем баскетбольном приеме. По мнению Куроко, трехочковые дальние броски Шинтаро действительно поразительны, однако именно мощные данки Кагами могут поднять боевой дух команды гораздо выше. Сейджуро Акаши Именно Акаши был первым, кто раскрыл истинный талант Куроко, а также тем, кто обучил его техникам в баскетболе и помог усилить его способности. Благодаря Акаши, Куроко попал из третьего в основной состав Тейко. Как и другие бывшие товарищи по команде, Куроко уважает Акаши и немного побаивается его. Это было показано на начальных этапах Зимнего Кубка, когда Тецуя повиновался вызову Акаши без всяких вопросов. В новелле Куроко упомянул: "Если бы Акаши был учителем, то его уроки были бы чрезвычайно понятными". Атсуши Мурасакибара Хотя Куроко глубоко уважает Мурасакибару, как человека, они плохо ладят друг с другом во времена Тейко. Основной причиной было отсутствие у Мурасакибары страсти в баскетболе. Именно поэтому, не смотря на взаимное уважение и признание способностей друг друга, они часто ссорились, когда вопрос заходил о баскетболе и воле духа. Вне площадки Куроко называет Мурасакибару "ребенком, который ведет себя не совсем адекватно". Со стороны Мурасакибары серьезность и настроенность Куроко сильно раздражает его, но он признает его в какой-то степени равным другим из Поколения Чудес. Во время их встреч Мурасакибара часто разговаривает с ним в шутливой манере, поглаживая по голове, что очень сильно раздражает Куроко.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 78, Стр 2 Аомине как-то отметил, что их взгляды на баскетбол слишком разные: Атсуши выигрывал из-за врожденного таланта, не особо видя в этом удовольствие, в то время как Куроко старался изо всех сил, не имея таланта, испытывая огромную радость от победы. Также Куроко не нравилась привычка Мурасакибары препятствовать игроку, который пытался приложить все усилия в противостоянии сопернику. Шигехиро Огивара In the fifth grade, Kuroko became interested in playing basketball after watching a match on TV. Kuroko started practicing on a nearby court. Kuroko soon met Ogiwara, a cheerful boy from the neighborhood. Ogiwara taught Kuroko how to play basketball and they quickly became best friends. In Junior High, after Ogiwara's team lost to Teikō, Ogiwara was crushed and lost the will to play basketball. However, he still believed in Kuroko. The wristband that Kuroko wears symbolizes their friendship and Ogiwara's faith in Kuroko. During the final round of the Winter Cup, Ogiwara suddenly appeared with his teammate. He held a basketball in his hand, and boosted the morale of Kuroko and the Seirin team. Not much is known about their interaction after the match, but it can be assumed that Ogiwara does not harbour any negative feelings toward Kuroko. Команда Сейрин Несмотря на свой привычно-невозмутимый вид, Куроко глубоко уважает своих сэмпаев и дружелюбно относится к другим первогодкам. Он стал довольно близок с Теппей Киеши, однажды признавшись, что хотел иметь бы именно такого старшего брата. Тем не менее, он немного опасается своего тренера Рико, как и остальные из команды, за ее убийственные навыки в кулинарии, а также за привычку вымещать на них свое недовольство. Цитаты *''"Я актер второго плана, тень... Но чем ярче свет, тем тень становится темнее. Тем самым она еще больше выделяет свет. Как тень главного актера, я сделаю тебя, свет, сильнейшим в Японии."Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 55 *"Когда ты начинаешь ненавидеть то, что любил, это причиняет сильную боль."Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 19, Стр. 15 (обращаясь к Тайга Кагами) *"Но какой в этом смысл, если ты победишь один! Ты говорил. что хочешь победить "Поколение Чудес". Но ты мыслишь совсем как они! Даже если мы выиграем Шутоку "по-твоему", никто не будет счастлив! (...) В таком случае, что для тебя "Победа"? Даже если ты ведешь в счете, звучит финальный свисток... И никто этому не рад, это "победа"?"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 32, Стр. 18 (отчитывая Тайга Кагами) *"Когда шансы на победу равны 0, тогда игроки сдаются. Терпеть не могу сдаваться, когда шансы равны нулю. Это еще не конец!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 51, Стр. 12 (обращаясь к Дайки Аомине) *"...Хватит прикалываться. Я предпочел бороться, потому что был уверен, что принцип игры Поколения Чудес был неправильным. Но они никогда не сделали ничего столь же подлого, как это делаешь ты! Используя подобные методы, думаешь, ты смеешь разрушить наши... наших семпаев... мечты каждого из нас!!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 107, Стр. 12 (обращаясь Макото Ханамия) *"Не в следующий раз... Мы выиграем сейчас!!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 128, Стр. 12 (игрокам Академии Тоо) *"Ведущий игрок, который взваливает себе на плечи мечты всей команды, никогда не проиграет! Потому что... я верю в Кагами-куна!!"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 135, Стр. 12(обращаясь к Дайки Аомине) *"Я определенно не проиграю такому, как ты который отвергает тяжелую работу других людей."Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 158, Стр. 12 (обращаясь к Атсуши Мурасакибара) *"Баскетбол не настолько прост, чтобы для выигрыша достаточно было быть большим, Марасакибара-кун."'' (обращаясь к Атсуши Мурасакибара) *''"Я тоже завидую тебе, Аомине-кун, и остальным ребятам. Если бы я мог, я бы делал данки, забивал трехочковый, или обходил моих соперников. Но нет смысла рыдать над тем, что я не могу сделать! Поэтому я решил поставить все на мои пассы."Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 220, Стр. 15 (обращаясь к Аомине) *"Почему? Обещание, которое мы дали друг другу, так и не исполнилось? Я не слышу голоса моих товарищей по команде... Очевидно, что мы выиграли. Но почему у меня болит в груди? Болит так сильно, что я не могу дышать. Это... это то, что они называют "победой"?"Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 226, Стр. 19 (после третьей победы Тейко в Национальных) *"Титул "Призрачного Шестого Игрока". Прости но... не думаю, что все же готов уступить его."Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 248, Стр. 19 (обращаясь к Чихиро Маюзуми) Интересные факты ]] *В дополнительной Фанкниге "Энциклопедия Персонажей" был опубликован вариант эскизов ранних концепции персонажа. Как видно, образ Куроко не очень изменился, однако в ранних эскизах он был менее мрачным и более "невидимым". *На первом Опросе на популярность Куроко занял первое место с 2625 голосами. Лидировал он и во втором опросе, набрав 2242 голоса. На третьем этапе он уступил первенство Сейджуро Акаши, заняв второе место. *Согласно анализу кандзи его фамилия (黒 '"Куро"' и 子 '"ко") дословно расшифровывается как "черное дитя" ( или человек на заднем плане). В Японии так называют театральных ассистентов-суфлёров, а в театре Кабуки - одетых в черное помощников, убирающих различный реквизит со сцены. Также первое кандзи 黒 '''"Куро" означает "черный", указывая на роль "тени", которую он исполняет. Его имя (テツヤ "тецуя") написано на катакане, и ничего не значит. Однако, если написать имя "Тецуя" иероглифами (哲也), то получиться значение "философия", "имеющий мудрость", или "выделяющийся в проницательности". *Толкание мяча кулаком - это нарушение правил в баскетболе. Поэтому, когда был опубликован 4-ый Том Манги, в его приеме "Взрывного паса" кулак был заменен на ладонь.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 78, Стр. 16 "Взрывной Пас 2" - также в последствии осуществлялся с помощью ладони. *Большинство персонажей, обращаясь к Куроко, видоизменят его имя: Рета Кисе - "Куроко-чии", Атсуши Мурасакибара -"Куро-чин", Дайки Аомине - "Тецу", Сацуки Момои - "Тецу-кун", а Сейджуро Акаши - просто Тецуя. *Согласно "''Энциклопедии Персонажей''": **Качество, которое он больше всего ценит в девушках, вежливость и доброту. **Альтернативная профессия Куроко - воспитатель в детском саду. **Его любимый напиток (и одновременно "еда") - ванильный коктейль. **Его хобби - чтение (в основном литературные произведения), а также наблюдение за людьми. **Его особый навык - исполнение простых фокусов. **Его девиз: "Одна возможность, одна встреча". Данное японское выражение означает, что надо беречь каждую встречу, так как она может никогда не повторится. *Из интервью "Kiseki no Himitsu" ("Тайны Чудес") стало известно, что: **В свои выходные он часто ходит в библиотеку. Именно чтение можно назвать его вторым увлечением после баскетбола. **Он начал играть в баскетбол после просмотра матчей по телевизору, ему показалось это очень интересным. **Игрок, который из Поколения Чудес ближе всего ему, это Аомине, а наименее - Мидорима. **Своим самым ярким воспоминанием из Средней Школы он называет школьный фестиваль. **На данный момент в Сейрин лучше всего он ладит с Кагами. **На вопрос, в какой вещи он плох, Куроко ответил: "в таких вещах, как оживить вечеринку, сказав что-то интересное". **Хоть бывает и тяжело, но в основном Куроко считает, что баскетбол - это весело. **Своим бывшим партнером он называет Аомине, а настоящим - Кагами. Кисе считает другом, а Мурасакибару - другом с вопросительным знаком. Момои он называет своей девушкой, но также под вопросом. А Мидориму считает человеком, с которым трудно общаться. **Слово, которое Куроко любит добавлять в конце фраз: "desu"."Энциклопедия Персонажей" *Согласно "''Курофесу''": **Его первоначальный игрок-оппонент - Огивара. Он же его друг и первый учитель игры в баскетбол. *Изначально планировалось, что Куроко и Акаши будут родными братьями. Однако, Фудзимаки отказался от этой идеи, хотя прически у персонажей остались похожие."Курофес" *Изрубрики "Вопросы и Ответы" стало известно, что: **Во время Тейко его рост составлял 155 см. **Куроко живет со своими родителями и бабушкой. **Его лучший школьный предмет - Классический и Современный Японский язык. **Он не любит Коко-Колу, просто потому что не может пить газированные напитки. **Он унаследовал от матери внешность и свою "невидимость", в то время как характером пошел в отца. *Куроко очень редко бросает мяч в корзину, его первый бросок был показан только в 145-ой Главе. В официальном матче это был бросок на игре четверть-финала Зимнего Кубка против команды Йосен.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 148, Стр 14 *У Куроко есть привычка надевать или поправлять черный напульсник перед началом игры. Данный напульсник во времена Средней Школы носил его друг - Огивара. *Во времена баскетбольного клуба Тейко у Куроко было узорно-показательное посещение тренировок.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 227, Стр. 9 *В школе его самыми успешными предметами были: история и география.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 37, Стр. 13 *Куроко - участник Школьного Литературного Кружка.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 114, Стр. 18 *Номер студенческого ID Куроко - 102153.Баскетбол Куроко: Глава 1, Стр. 10 *Его техника "Перенаправления" было позаимствована из книги "Искусство Манипуляции Взглядом" и развита благодаря его уникальной наблюдательности и невидимости среди окружающих. *Куроко может использовать свою Невидимость и для развлечений. Например, при исполнении фокуса для своих друзей.Баскетбол Куроко: Экстра Эпизод *Актер Кеншо Оно, озвучивающий Куроко, поёт песню, которая звучит в конце второго сезона "FANTASTIC TUNE". Ссылки Навигация en:Tetsuya Kuroko pl:Tetsuya Kuroko ja:黒子テツヤ Категория:Персонажи Категория:Игроки Категория:Средняя Школа Тейко Категория:Старшая Школа Сейрин Категория:Команда Vorpal Swords Категория:Требуется Помощь